Moon Chae Won
Profile *'Name:' 문채원 / Moon Chae Won (Mun Chae Won) *'Profession:' Actress, singer, and model *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Daegu, South Korea *'Height:' 168cm *'Weight:' 49kg *'Star sign:' Scorpio *'Blood type:' B *'Family:' Parents and older brother *'Talent agency:' Namoo Actors About Moon Chae Won ;Early Life and Education Moon Chae Won was born on November 13, 1986, in Daegu, South Korea; she moved to Seoul with her parents when she was twelve years old. In 2006 she dropped out of Chugye University for the Arts because of her interest of becoming an actress. She was in the midst of her studies of western painting. ;More about Moon Chae Won TV Shows *Tale of Fairy (tvN, 2018) *Criminal Minds (tvN, 2017) *Goodbye Mr. Black (SBS, 2016) *Good Doctor (KBS2, 2013) *No Such Thing As Nice Guys (KBS2, 2012) *The Princess' Man (KBS, 2011) *It's Okay, Daddy's Girl (SBS, 2010) *Road Number One (MBC, 2010) cameo *Take Care of the Young Lady (KBS2, 2009) *Shining Inheritance (SBS, 2009) *The Painter of the Wind (SBS, 2008) *Mackerel Run (SBS, 2007) TV Show Theme Songs *''Clementine'' - It's Okay, Daddy's Girl OST (2010) Movies *The Mood That Day (2015) *Love Forecast (2015) *Beautiful 2014 (2014) *Arrow, The Ultimate Weapon / War of the Arrows (2011) *Our School E.T (2008) Variety Shows *Please Tace Care of my Refrigerator (jTBC, 2016) Ep. 60-61 *Running Man (SBS, 2015) Ep. 228-229 *Get It Beauty (OnStyle, 2014) *Happy Together (KBS2, 2011) Ep. 206 *Happy Together (KBS2, 2009) Ep. 110-11 Music Video Appearances *"Parting Once Again" - Sung Si Kyung (2007) Endorsements *Style Innerve (SI) Women´s Fashion Wear (2013) *Vincis Bench-Women's Fashion Goods (Bags, Wallets and Shoes) (2013) *LG Household & Health Care Sooryehan, Herbal Cosmetic (2013) *LG Household & Health Care Soft Body Fit (2013) *Millet with Ha Jung Woo (2013) *LG Household & Health Care Reen Shampoo (2013) *Pocary Sweat (2012) *Style Innerve (SI) Women's Fashion Wear (2012) *Samsung Fire & Marine Insurance (2012) *LG Household & Health (2012) *Bang Bang with Jung Yong Hwa (2012) *Vincis-Bench (2012) *Samsung Fire and Marine Insurance (2012) *Hite Jinro Chamisul Soju with Yoo Ah In (2012) *Woongjin Coway Ol-bit. (2011) *SI (2011) *Donga-Otsuka Pocari Sweat (2011) *Tommy Hilfiger Denim (2010) *Dr.Jart+ (2009) *Natuur (2009) *Levi's Signature (2009) *Lacvert Skin Care (2008) *Samyang Ramen (2007) *Natuur Ice Cream (2007) *Hyundai (2006) *CMA (2006) *Hankook Cosmetics (2006) Recognitions *'2015 19th Bucheon International Fantastic Film Festival:' Producers' Choice Award (Love Forecast) *'2013 KBS Drama Awards:' Excellence Actress for Mid-Length Drama (Good Doctor) *'2013 KBS Drama Awards:' Popularity Award (Good Doctor) *'2013 KBS Drama Awards:' Best Couple Award with Joo Won (Good Doctor) *'2012 KBS Drama Awards:' Top Excellence Award, Actress (Nice Guy) *'2012 KBS Drama Awards:' Netizens' Award (Nice Guy) *'2012 KBS Drama Awards:' Best Couple Award with Song Joong Ki (Nice Guy) *'2011 KBS Drama Awards:' Top Excellence Actress (The Princess' Man) *'2011 KBS Drama Awards:' Popularity Award (The Princess' Man) *'2011 KBS Drama Awards:' Best Couple Award with Park Shi Hoo (The Princess' Man) *'2011 19th Republic of Korea Cultural Entertainment Art Awards:' Best Actress (The Princess' Man) *'2011 19th Republic of Korea Cultural Entertainment Art Awards:' Excellence Actress ("War of the Arrows") *'2011 27th Korea Best Dresser Swan Awards:' Best Dresser Female Artist (The Princess' Man) *'2011 3rd Asian Jewelry Awards:' Diamond for Actress Category *'2011 9th Korea Lifestyle Awards by Dong-A TV:' Best Dressed Female Artist *'2011 32nd Blue Dragon Film Awards:' Best New Actress Award ("War of the Arrows") *'2011 48th Daejong Film Awards:' Best New Actress Award ("War of the Arrows") *'2009 Seoul Drama Awards (Polls):' Best Actress in Asia (Shining Inheritance) *'2008 SBS Drama Awards:' Best Couple Award with Moon Geun Young (The Painter of the Wind) *'2008 SBS Drama Awards:' New Star Award (The Painter of the Wind) *'2008 16th Republic of Korea Cultural Entertainment Art Awards:' New Star Award (The Painter of the Wind) Trivia *'Education:' Sunhwa Arts High School *'Languages:' Korean and English *'Religion:' Roman Catholic (baptismal name: Bona) *Appointed as Honorary Prosecutor for South Korean prosecutors in 2011. *She was rumored to be dating her No Such Thing As Nice Guys co-star Song Joong Ki, they later denied having a relationship, instead declaring that both are in fact very good friends. *She confessed in an interview that in high school she was a victim of bullying and that she was not loved and popular among her classmates. She disclosed over the course of the same interview that the main cause of this harassment by her classmates was because of her dialect and her manner of speaking. External Links *Official agency site *Profile (naver) *HanCinema *Korean Wikipedia *English Wikipedia Category:KActress Category:KSinger